1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to a self-contained device for removing outer layers of skin.
More particularly comprising a housing or a portable case; a vacuum source; a disposable filter; a vented abrasive treatment tipped tool; and a tube that has an internal lumen connecting the tool to the vacuum source providing the means to carry the abraded cells back to the filter.
2. Prior Art
Grinding and sanding machines with vacuum sources to remove the abraded material and accompanying dust are represented by U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,312.
Abrasive surfaces or rotating brushes or sanding discs have been used to remove layers of human skin (U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,183, U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,823, U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,214, U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,585, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,763 U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,559).
Blasting the skin surface with various reducing media and conveying mediums is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,432, U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,412, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,999, U.S. Pat. No. 6,432,114, U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,442, U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,595, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,853.
Water jets (U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,431), ultrasonic tools (U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,797) and pulsating vacuum combined with a rotating brush (U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,804) have also been used to remove diseased or damaged soft tissue without injuring the underlying or adjacent healthy tissue. A glove with abrasive material on several fingers and the palm (U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,446) has also been disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739 to Waldron discloses a treatment tool and tissue collection system for removal of outer layers of skin and a method of using same comprising an abrasive tipped tool mounted on the end of a vacuum tube. The vacuum is used to remove the abraded cells and it is also used to suck the skin against the abrasive tip with vacuum control to adjust the depth of cut.